The proposed program for the next grant period consists of: (1) A study of the distribution of the pyridine nucleotides in the capsule epithelium cortex, and nucleus of normal rabbit lens with an emphasis on understanding the role of NADP+ and NADPH in the lens. (2) An investigation of the role of the hexose monophosphate shunt in the lens by determining shunt activity in the rat lens as a function of age and with the use of GSH-oxidants as a means of stimulating shunt activity. (3) The isolation and characterization of the crystallins which are released from high molecular weight proteins in X-ray-induced cataracts following treatment with disulfide-reducing agents. (4) In collaboration with Dr. Jin Kinoshita attempts to delay the onset of X-ray-induced cataract with the use of various sulfhydryl compounds.